The Assassin's Halfling
by Jade1377
Summary: Spock Prime warns his younger counter part about his future mate. He leaves Uhura and realizes that this warrior is who he truly is meant to be with. But will Uhura let him go fully or will her anger ruin their promised future. Warning Uhura is a major bitch the first half of this story. She'll come around no worries.
1. Chapter 1

Spock Prime briskly walked towards the mess hall of the federation on earth. He needed to warn his younger self about what was to come with Uhara if he continued his relationship with her. It did not take long for him to spot Spock when he heard the loud laughter of James T. Kirk.

Spock Prime walked towards their table and placed his hand on Spock's shoulder.

"I need to have a word with you Spock." Spock Prime said trying to convey that this was very important.

"What's up Spock Prime?" Asked Jim as he looks to the older Vulcan.

"I must speak to my younger self in private Jim." Spock Prime said still trying to get Spock to follow him.

"Whatever you must say to me you may say in front of the captain. We both know I am going to tell him anyway." Spock stated. It was true, even if Spock Prime told his younger self something in private that does not mean that Kirk would not harass him till he told him.

"As you wish Spock. You are going to a planet that is one of the first planets to join the federation soon. You must end your relationship with Uhara before your feet touch the surface of this planet or she will die." Spock Prime stated gravely.

"Why?" Spock asked not wanting his so called beloved killed.

"All I can tell you is that she is not your katelau. She is on that planet and if she sees that you have bound yourself to her your katelau will kill Uhara." Spock Prime stated.

"Wait wait wait. You're saying that he has to dump his girlfriend because his soon to be wife will kill her if he doesn't?" Jim asked making sure he was clear.

"Oh yes it is part of the ritual that takes place on their planet. They are very aggressive in Arcadia." Spock Prime explained with a small smile on his face.

"Were you not angry that Uhara died due to your new mate's actions?" Spock asked upon seeing the small smile on Spock Prime's face.

"Yes for a while but once I got over the rage and realized that if I had stopped the fight my wife would have been killed. I could not place blame on her head. Besides she grieved openly for her after the battle and wouldn't smile for almost a year. She was like how we are Spock. Part of her home planet and yet so alien that she was mocked for it. But it made her a better person at the end of the day." Spock Prime explained then took his leave. He had done his part. There was nothing else he could do to ensure the safety of Uhara.

It was all up to Spock and Kirk now.

*Change of POV*

We have been in meetings all day. This is why early Arcadians left earth. All this talking did nothing but prolong death. I, Ekibe lead assassin of my planet, am trying not to fling a dagger into the face of the man who was talking.

"So High Assassin Ekibe what do you say?" Said the man in front of me.

"What was the question? I was thinking of putting a blade into your brain." I stated and showed him a small dagger in my hand, picking at the dirt that was under my nails.

"Um I was asking if you would join star fleet as not only a teacher but as well as join the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise?" He asked again with a little fear in his voice. Good he needed to feel fear with me near him.

"Sure sounds like a good distraction." I stated and stabbed the blade into the table and presented my hand to shake his.

He shook my hand and quickly walked out of the room. I sighed and tried to figure out how to get out of this area and go to my class. I took a few steps away from the desk and looked at myself in a mirror. For an assassin I was not intimidating. I was about five foot four, a pair of green eyes way too big for my face, a little nose and a heart shaped mouth. My skin was pale and my hair was cut in what is called a pixie hair style.

My figure was not better. I was athletic by nature but my bust was a decent C-cup and my bottom was what is considered to be a bubble butt. I used my assets to kill my targets.

My home planet of Arcadia was one of the first to get space travel and we were one of the first to join the federation. We have always been a race of assassins. Each generation more deadly than the last. We are naturally hired by the federation to take care of things all over the galaxies. Dictators, murderers, rapists; basically anyone that deserved death was taken out quickly and quietly.

My troupe and I were told to train some students in the federation to be assassins. It was meant to strengthen relations with other planets, ensuring the safety of our home world from others. I being the lead assassin of my planet I was picked first. I growled at the door separating me from my team. I kicked it and if came off its hinges. By the gods you gotta love Arcadian strength.

"My Lady what is the meaning of this?" Asked my second Baste

"I hate the technology here. It needs to be a regular door." I grumbled and walked to our classroom that was not only filled with students but staff as well.

"Technophobe." Baste stated smiling.

"You will be dead in five minutes if you don't shut it." I hissed at him as the next door opened quickly and lead me to see an ocean of people in the room.

"What the bloody hell?" I said making all of the people here stare at me. "Great just what I need people staring at me." I told him as we got to the center of the room.

I kept a smile on my face making sure they didn't see that I was uncomfortable at all. I stood in there and breathed in. This was going to be interesting if nothing else.

"Alright everyone, this class is a combat class. We will teach you how to kill people with just about anything. We are the elite assassins and when this class is over you will be an assassin in training when we are done." I said and turned to the desk behind me and picked up the PADD and looked back to the class.

"Can the main deck crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise please come here for the demonstration?" I smirked and looked to Baste. This was going to be an interesting class.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood waiting watching as a small group of people came up to the main area. I looked at all of the people that were there before me. A tall blonde haired man with dashing blue eyes, another man with short brown hair with a permanent scowl on his face, an Asian man, a Vulcan, a shy looking boy with a curly queue hair style, a slightly older man with a receding hair line and an African woman.

"Alright who wants to go first?" I asked them smirking as I figured the blonde would ask first.

"I will doll face." Said Blondie.

"YOU WILL RESPECT THE HIGH ASSASSIN!" Baste shouted at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then blonde boy you will be fighting Baste. No weapons, no poison and no woc." I said and watched as Baste placed all of his weapons on to a table behind me. It took about twenty minutes for him to de weapon.

"Wait wait wait what is woc?" Asked the brown haired scowler.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"Dr. Leonard McCoy." He answered.

"Everyone take note on what I am going to tell you. W.O.C. Weapon of Convenience. Something that normally is not a weapon that is turned into one. Like a pencil or a teacup. Any other questions?" I asked as I stood between the two men.

No one asked therefore it was my queue to state the fight.

"Begin!" I shouted and back flipped out of the way.

Baste stood perfectly still waiting for Blondie to begin. And Blondie didn't disappoint. He charged Baste and looked as if he was going to tackle him. Baste let Blondie tackle him and when Baste's back landed on the ground he rolled with the momentum and flipped Blondie onto his back.

Baste smirked and pulled his arm back to land a punch when I coughed. Baste stopped and stood up. I was about to say something when Blondie pulled a leg sweep and tried to get Baste on the ground. Baste being the smarter of the two leaned back so his hands were on the ground and his body was in a backwards arch.

Baste locked his legs and twisted his body so he landed in a prowl like stance while Blondie was basically tossed off to the side.

"As I was about to say, I am the High Assassin from the planet Arcadia. We are a fighting race. If you needed an example we are the polar opposite to Vulcans. But we do share some common grounds. But one thing is different between us and that is this mark on our bodies." I stated and turned to show them the small of my back. Baste copied but showed the V near his crotch.

"These are our mating marks. We are all born with them. They are in different places so if you see others and it's on their arms do not be frightened. It remains black until we are near our mate. Then when our mate is presented to us it will turn colors. They often stay one color but others have turned multiple colors. Much like a rainbow effect." I explained and pulled my top back down.

I smirked and looked to the dark skinned woman who was near the Vulcan.

"To demonstrate the shear strength of an Arcadian I will put myself and this young female through a series of tests. Come forward young woman." I said and pointed to her.

She looked a little shocked then stepped forward. You could tell she was a little worried for her safety. She stood a few feet away from me shaking a little.

Baste walked up to the pair of us and presented a blade. A little archaic true but we use any and all weapons so we have an array to pick from.

"The first test is instinct." I said and watched as Baste raised his weapon to strike the woman. She screeched and ducked. I smirked.

"Her reaction was justified but not how an Arcadian would react." I explained to the class.

"Um Miss High Assassin how is this reaction wrong?" Said an extremely thick Russian voice. I leaned to the left to see a shy looking boy in yellow asking the question.

"Good question young sir come up come closer to see." I said and grabbed him and placed him as close to me as he could be. I heard him gulp at the fact that he was pressed into my chest.

Baste turned the blade to me and I raised my hand to not only grab the blade before it hit home but to yank it out of his hands and head butt him. Once the pain registered he staggered back and felt me hit him in the gut with the hilt of the sword and then felt my leg swipe him to put him on his back.

"An Arcadian always react in a way to knock his attacker off balance. Her reaction isn't wrong it just isn't our way. I have been asked to teach you our ways and with your limited strength I will turn you into fighting machines." I explained and released the young man while I addressed the class as a whole.

The Vulcan took two steps forward and everyone watched him move. I stood still and waited to see what it was he wanted.

"I would like to see your Arcadian strength "He stated and moved his arms to his sides in a more relaxed state.

"As you wish. Weapons?" I asked him

"No hand to hand. No W.O.C. either." He simply stated.

"As you wish." I told him and charged at him. He was prepared to grab me but I slid between his legs and kicked him in the ass.

He fell forward an would of gotten up if I had not jumped upon his back and grabbed his arm. I pinned him quite easily and used a little more force to make sure he knew that I meant business. He breathed then rolled squishing me to the floor. This surprised me but did not deter me.

I wrapped my legs around his thighs and pulled. With how I was attached to him I was pulling him so he arched like a bow. If this was a true battle I could of snapped him in half. I could feel that he was planning something but before I could think of a counter he jabbed me in the face with his elbow.

I let go of all of my holds on him and fell to the ground. He quickly got back onto his feet and looked at me. I smirked at him and would of charged him if Baste didn't get in my way.

"Ekibe we must stop." Baste interjected and stood between me and the Vulcan.

"A why Baste must we stop." I asked him not letting my opponent out of my eye sight.

"Because your father has an assignment on the com for you." My father said through the viewer that was lowered in the class.

"To be continued at a later date then." I said and bowed my head in respect.

He nodded his in return then turned to my father on the screen.

"Father what is it? I am in the middle of a lesson." I told him and fixed my nose that the Vulcan broke.

"You need to return to the home planet. It is time for the new assassins to be givin words of praise from their higher ups." He simply stated.

"Ah yes I did forget. Alright the Enterprise will be there shortly father. Ekibe out." I replied and grabbed my bag to pull out a PADD.

"Class for your first lesson read the first five chapters of Arcadian history and spend the next week training your body. I will leave Baste here to be your instructor until my return." I said as I addressed the class.

"Live free Baste." I said to him.

"Die well." He parroted back to me and grasped my forearm.

We parted ways and I ran out of the room to the enterprise so I can dock. The other members of the crew followed suit in a more relaxed pace but it didn't matter we weren't going to leave for a while due to the amount of people that needed to get on board the ship.

I looked around the ship just running around until I got onto a lift and went to the bridge. Blondie wasn't there nor was the Vulcan or the dark woman.

I walked to the captain's chair and sat in it waiting for the rest of the crew to show up. Secretly wishing for someone to get a little angry with me so I can finish the fight I had with the Vulcan. One thing about Arcadians, we fight just as passionate as we have sex so when we get riled up we gotta either finish or we get a little cranky.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the others got on the ship and we set sail for my home world. I was looking around the bridge and getting a little to close to people.

"Ekibe tell me something." Blonde said while he sat in his captain's chair.

"What do you want to know Captain?" I asked and turned to look at him. I realized that I was wearing regular clothes for Arcadians but not for the Starfleet crew.

"What's up with the outfits?" He asked me staring at my barely held back breasts.

"This is what all Arcadians wear." I stated simply and looked down. It was basically a tube top made of animal fur, my stomach was there for all to see and I was wearing some animal skin booty shorts and some thigh high leather boots.

"And the men they wear basically what Baste wears?" Chekov asked me blushing a little. Baste basically wears a leather lion cloth, leather boots, bracers and sometimes a vest.

"Yes that outfit is normal for the males of my kind. But remember my planet also houses many other species. Basically we are the orphanage of the universe. There are children of all kinds living on my home world. So you'll see many different clothes and many different people." I told them and walked around. I stopped for a second in my explanation in front of the Vulcan, for some reason being near him made my mark tingle.

I shook it off and continued my talk and noticed that the woman, who now I know to be Lt. Uhara, was glaring at me. She must have feelings or is in a relationship with the Vulcan. I mentally shrugged and stood near Chekov.

"Any other questions you want to ask before we get to my home world?" I said standing near the young Russian boy.

No one said anything so I just shrugged it off and walked off the bridge. I went to the med area and saw the one called Bones talking to some underlings. I smirked and hopped onto a bed just enjoying the show. He turned to me and glared a little.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at me.

"Nothing much the bridge was boring so I decided to come see what this place was about." I explained and stayed still.

"Are you going to get in the way?" Bones asked.

"Nope I really had no plan on moving from this spot." I said and looked around.

He nodded and went back to work. I just watched people for what felt like hours when I got bored and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note to him telling him that I was going to look around the ship.

I walked around for a while until I heard some voices. I stopped around the corner and peaked. It was Spock and Uhara, he looked like he always did but Uhara looked as if she was livid.

"What do you mean you have to stop seeing me?" Uhara growled at Spock.

"I must end this relationship with you Lt. Uhara. It is for the best, I do hope you understand." Spock simply stated as if that was the end of it.

"It's that Arcadian isn't it? You want to be with that slut then go and be with her." Uhara hissed and walked away from Spock. I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

After she was a safe distance away I showed myself to Spock. His face didn't give anything away so I just walked to him so we stood next to each other.

"So you ended it with her for me huh?" I said to him looking out the window into space.

"Yes I did but there is more to it than that." Spock stated.

"You're my mate." I said simply enough to him and blushed a little.

"It would appear that I am. I do not know what the steps are in your culture for accepting mates so you have me at a disadvantage." Spock stated

"Well Arcadians simply touch each other and if the mark has color then we get married and breed. If we are mated to a different culture we do their mating rituals in between our own." I explained and finally faced him.

He nodded and suddenly made a move to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He then touched the mark on my lower back and saw that the colors not only appeared but glowed from my body.

"Fascinating." Spock said and lightly traced the lines of the mark with his hands.

"Well tell me Spock how do Vulcans mate for life?" I asked him and slowly moved away from him.

"We mind meld, experience ponn far and then we hold a binding ceremony much like your weddings." Spock said simply enough.

I nodded my head and blinked a few times. Even though this was happening so fast it didn't feel as if we were moving too quickly. I mean yeah we are but in our lives we have to get to the point. We don't know when we are going to die tomorrow or if we can have a full an rich life time with our mates.

"I want you to know that we can get married as soon as we get on the planet but we can take things slow. I want to get to know your Commander Spock." I told him and looked him in the eye.

"That would be acceptable Ekibe." Spock stated and kept his hand on my mark.

"We need to tell the girl what would have happened if we found out while we were on my planet." I stated and slowly started to walk away from Spock.

He seemed to be thinking about this, as if there could be a negative outcome to this. He nodded his head slowly and followed me to finding Uhara.

It didn't take long to find her, she was sitting in a hallway near engineering and I could hear her crying. I slowly made my way to her and knelled in front of her.

"Oh why are you here? To rub it in my face?" She hissed through her tears.

"No I wanted to tell you what would have happened if you were still with him and we found out we were mates while you still dated him." I explained gently and sighed heavily.

"Oh what I would be forever banned from your home world?" She said sarcastically.

"No I would have to fight you to the death, then whoever was still alive would get to stay with Spock." I explained and placed my hand on top of hers.

"So you could have easily killed me." Uhara said not getting the point.

"I don't like fighting those who aren't a mark or aren't trained enough for hand to hand combat. It's not fair, an it's really not fair to you when you did nothing wrong. I would forever feel guilt in knowing I found my mate but killed an innocent woman for doing nothing more than loving a man at the wrong time." I explained and Spock touched my shoulder.

Uhara stared at me as if she realized that I didn't really like what was going on either but I was more prepared for this than she was. She looked like she was trying to find a way to be angry with me but realized that the three of us were being put in a situation that in the end regardless of the fact that I do want to be mated, didn't want to be a part of something that ruined love for another.

She hugged me out of nowhere and cried into my shoulder. I held her as she cried, as she realized that I wasn't the enemy, that I was a victim just like her, that I wanted to be her friend if she would let me.

Once our display of emotions were done all three of us stood up and two of us gathered ourselves and made our way to the mess hall. We sat down and we chatted quietly. Trying to get over this rift that we created and just exist without a fight breaking out all the time. Then we heard it.

"Enterprise, welcome to the Assassin planet: Arcadia." Jim said over the speaker.

Time to see the family.


End file.
